Handcuffs and Lipstick
by Sexyspacearchaeologist
Summary: River/Irene smut fic. Collaboration between me and Richbrookwasfake. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Irene smoothed over her lipstick and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Looking at her own naked body in the mirror, she caught the eye of her maid, who was staring at Irene wistfully.

"I think I'll wear my green silk dress tonight – the see through on, don't want to freak out my client too early."

"Of course m'lady," her maid smirked and disappeared into Irene's walk-in wardrobe to pick out her dress. Tonight's client was meant to be special, even more special than royalty maybe.

After Irene had been zipped up into her dress, the doorbell rang. Irene waited on her chair, arranging her large array of whips. The door wasn't eve knocked on when Irene heard even footsteps behind her.

"You know, it's polite to-"

She was suddenly interrupted by the figure kissing her forcefully on the lips. Then Irene blacked out.

At least, that was as much as Irene could remember, as she woke up, in handcuffs, naked and exhausted on her gigantic bed. She looked around to see the figure sitting in her chair, scrunching up her hair and pouting her lips into the mirror. Irene had no idea who the woman was, or how the hell she had gotten Irene into handcuffs.

Irene coughed politely to get the figure's attention. As the figure turned to face Irene, she saw bronze curls bouncing around before settling on the woman's shoulders. Irene saw that this lady shared her love for blood red lipstick. This lady also had her eyebrows raised expectantly towards Irene's naked and restrained body. Irene cocked her head and said,

"Well this is different – I'm usually the one in control."

The woman smiled wistfully and replied,

"Well sweetie, there's a first time for everything." As if she were quoting someone else.

"Right... okay – so if you could let me go now...?"

The curly haired lady stood up from the dresser chair and approached the bed, allowing Irene to view her full body. She looked her up and down, and even by her standards, Irene thought she was beautiful. Starting at her corkscrew curl lion's mane she took in the woman's entire body. She was wearing a sheer black dressing gown that left nothing to the imagination, not that you needed to see through the gown to see her perfect hourglass shape.

"See something you like?" Irene was shocked out of her awe by the voice. She looked up and met a smouldering gaze.

"I could say the same to you." It was bad enough that she was handcuffed to her own bed. If she was going down, she was going down in true Irene fashion. And judging by the way things were looking , she might just be_ going down._

The character got on all fours at the end of the bed. "Now sweetie, you are going to do exactly as I say." The intruder started to crawl her way up the bed.

"I don't like not being in control."

Closer and closer she got, her nails lightly caressing Irene's hips.

"I think you'll like this very much."

She shimmied off her gown and shrugged it to the ground

"Who are you?"Irene whispered. The lady was now directly above her, her delicate hands cupping Irene's breasts. She moved a hand to place a finger on Irene's lips.

"Sshhh..."

She seductively smiled at Irene. "I'm River Song, and you are going to do exactly as I say." Irene's body trembled, but her protests were silenced as the River woman smashed their lips together.


	2. Chapter 2

Irene opened her bleary eyes to the woman, River, looking down at her.

"How do you do that? I really should use that on some of my clients..."Irene mumbled.

"Spoilers..."River winked, taking a gold lipstick tube from between her breasts and placing it on the bedside table.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Irene grumbled, wanting to massage her aching wrists.

"Well sweetie, if we got to know each other, I may teach you a few little tricks."

River flashed her eyes at Irene suggestively, and Irene returned the look as a vengeful glare.

River gave a little titter of a laugh, before crawling back over Irene. Irene settled her hips politely to make it more comfortable for River, but it didn't seem to interest her, as she started tracing circles on Irene's thighs.

As River bent down to kiss Irene, Irene placed a finger on River's lips and said:

"No. I want to be awake this time."

"Oh" said River in Irene's ear, roughly, "Want to know what you were missing?"

Irene moaned slightly as River trailed delicate kisses down her body, down towards her legs, where River nestled her head comfortably between Irene's thighs and started to move her tongue around and in her. Irene moaned and writhed in pleasure, but suddenly gasped, as a sharp pain stabbed through her, originating at her clit, and Irene looked down to see River's sharp and perfect teeth glinting at her in a wide grin.

"Turn over." Irene heard.

"What?"

"Turn over."

River picked herself up to go and choose the perfect implement. Looking around, River instantly felt turned on by the sight of Irene knelt down, handcuffed to the headboard, with her flawless arse pointing up towards the ceiling. She picked up a choker, another 2 pairs of handcuffs, and a blindfold. Just to make things a little more interesting.

Irene rolled back over at the sound of movement. Spying the new equipment in River's arms, Irene's eyes widened.

"Look, just stop. This is my house and my bed and... not my handcuffs. Where did you get all these? I broke my last pair!"

River winked at her and patted the pocket of a jacket that had been thrown over the dresser chair.

"You can fit four pairs of handcuffs in there?" asked Irene incredulously.

River shrugged.

"It's bigger on the inside."

Silence filled the room.

"Now shush and do as I say." River said, clutching the pile of goodies to her bosom.

"No you shush," Irene replied, annoyed. "I'm supposed to be doing this to you - that's what I'm paid for. Just stop!"

A scowl crossed River's face and she slowly walked towards the bed. Each light step seemed to echo around the room. She dropped the equipment at the foot of the bed and bent over so she was mere millimetres from Irene's face, River's hot breath making her skin tingle. She slowly leaned forward and lightly nibbled her ear.

"Make me." She breathed.


End file.
